Notes from the Underbelly (Episode List)
The following is an episode list for the situation comedy Notes from the Underbelly. The program premiered on April 12, 2007 in the United States on ABC: American Broadcasting Company (GoAnimate in Real Life). The show was renewed for a second season that began airing on November 5, 2007. Production Companies The Tannenbaum Company Hill Three Productions 20th Century Fox Television Distributor 20th Television Aspect Ratios 480i (4:3 SDTV) 720p (16:9 HDTV) Length 30 minutes GoAnimate in Real Life Channel ABC: American Broadcasting Company Season 1 (2007) #Pilot - April 12, 2007 Written by: Stacy Traub, Directed by: Barry Sonnenfeld (Production Code: 1NF79) #Animal Style - April 12, 2007 Written by: Stacy Traub, Directed by: Barry Sonnenfeld (Production Code: 1NF01) #Million Dollar Baby - April 19, 2007 Written by: Jana Hunter and Mitch Hunter, Directed by: Barry Sonnenfeld (Production Code: 1NF02) #Oleander - April 26, 2007 Written by: Steve Joe and Greg Schaffer, Directed by: Michael Patrick Jann (Production Code: 1NF03) #Julie and Eric's Baby - May 3, 2007 Written by: Gary Murphy, Directed by: Barry Sonnenfeld (Production Code: 1NF04) #Mother's Milk - May 10, 2007 Written by: Lesley Wake Webster, Directed by: Barry Sonnenfeld (Production Code: 1NF05) #Keeping Up Appearances - May 17, 2007 Written by: John Quaintance, Directed by: James Frawley (Production Code: 1NF06) #Surprise - May 17, 2007 Written by: Steve Joe, Directed by: Victoria Hochberg (Production Code: 1NF07) Season 2 (2007-2008) #She's Gotta Have It - November 5, 2007 Written by: Shira Zeltzer Goldman, Directed by: Barnet Kellman (Production Code: 1NF08) #The Blackout - November 12, 2007 Written by: Aaron Korsch, Directed by: Peter Lauer (Production Code: 1NF09) #Heather's Visit - November 19, 2007 Written by: Gary Murphy, Directed by: Lev L. Spiro (Production Code: 1NF10) #Not Without My Noodles - November 26, 2007 Written by: Jana Hunter and Mitch Hunter, Directed by: Barnet Kellman (Production Code: 1NF11) #Friends and Neighbors - January 14, 2008 Written by: John Quaintance, Directed by: Joanna Kerns (Production Code: 2NF01) #If The Shoe Fits - January 21, 2008 Written by: Lesley Wake Webster, Directed by: Barry Sonnenfeld (Production Code: 2NF02) #The List - February 4, 2008 Written by: Lesley Wake Webster, Directed by: Barnet Kellman (Production Code: 2NF03) #My Baby's Doctor - Feb. 25, 2008 Written by: Steve Joe, Directed by: Barnet Kellman (Production Code: 2NF04) #Baby on Board - Mar. 17, 2008 Written by: Shira Zeltzer Goldman, Directed by: Barnet Kellman and Lev L. Spiro (Production Code: 2NF05) #Previously, On Lost - Mar. 31, 2008 Written by: John Quaintance, Directed by: James Frawley (Production Code: 2NF06) #Odd Man Out - Apr. 7, 2008 Written by: Lesley Wake Webster, Directed by: Victoria Hochberg (Production Code: 2NF07) #First Night Out - Apr. 14, 2008 Written by: Gary Murphy, Directed by: Michael Patrick Jann (Production Code: 2NF08) #The Circle of Life - Apr. 28, 2008 Written by: Aaron Korsch, Directed by: Victoria Hochberg and Barry Sonnenfeld (Production Code: 2NF09) #Spinning Out of Control - May 5, 2008 Written by: Lesley Wake Webster, Directed by: Joanna Kerns (Production Code: 2NF10) #Accidental Family Bed - May 12, 2008 Written by: Shira Zeltzer Goldman, Directed by: Lev L. Spiro (Production Code: 2NF11) #The Weekend - May 19, 2008 Written by: Lesley Wake Webster, Directed by: James Frawley and Barry Sonnenfeld (Production Code: 2NF12) Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:List of Episodes on TV Shows Category:Episode Lists on ABC